Embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate generally to an array substrate and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an array substrate able to prevent photo leakage currents of a thin film transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, according to a rapid advancement toward an information society, a display device having excellent characteristics, such as thin profile, lightweight and low power consumption, has been attracting attention. Accordingly, active matrix display devices including thin film transistors on a substrate have been developed.
The thin film transistor is generally disposed on a transparent substrate and includes an active layer between a source electrode and a drain electrode. The active layer includes a channel region for charge transfer. The active layer is generally formed of amorphous silicon or polysilicon. The channel region of the active layer generates unwanted photo leakage currents when light is incident thereon. Therefore, “off” current characteristics of the thin film transistor may be degraded.